A new place called home
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Marissa (A female replacing Jonah) and Gabe make it to the cabin at the bottom of the hill. There the meet the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione of course, who will show him a world beyond his wildest dreams. A world full of love, music, compassion and magic of course!


Marissa's pov

After what seemed like hours of climbing this hill we reached the top.  
>Gabe was shivering so hard, as was I. It felt as though my very soul was frozen.<br>I collapsed, only barely holding on to my consciousness and tried with all my might to share the memories of sun between Gabe and I.  
>For one short moment it worked, And they warmth spread from my chest to my fingertips.<br>Gabe felt it too and snuggled closer to me. But as soon as it came it left leaving us colder then before.  
>I stood despise my mind screaming at me to sleep.<br>After walking a few steps I saw something red standing out against the pure white snow.  
><em>'Sled' <em>My mind was suddenly filled with hope and I felt at last, that we might make it after all.  
>I sat, grabbing hold of the rope and squeezing Gabe tight to my chest.<br>We started down. We slid gracefully and once we reached the bottom I saw a small cabin.  
>A new unfamiliar noise met my ears. It was such a beautiful sound, filled with love and joy.<br>_'music'  
><em>I climbed from the sled and wobbled over to the house.  
>Darkness was pulling me down and I collapsed in Heep on the door step.<p>

Unknown pov.  
>The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were spending Christmas in a small cabin on the side of a glorious mountain.<br>It was Arthur's idea that they take a family trip for Christmas. Muggle style.  
>Harry and Hermione were teaching the wizards some muggle Christmas songs when they heard a loud 'thump!' Outside.<br>The singing stopped and everyone stared wide eyed at the door.  
>That was, of course, until they remembered that they are wizards.<br>Ginny walked to the door slowly and and opened it with caution.  
>Lying on the door step was a girl who looked about fifteen.<br>"Help me!" She yelled and Fred and George ran forward coming to a halt in front of the girl lying frozen in the snow.  
>"Well! Help me grab he and bring her in" Ginny said finally bring the boys out of their trance.<br>Fred scooped her up and Ginny noticed something: strapped to the girls chest lay A small child  
>"Wait!" She called right before Fred lay her down on the couch, baby first.<br>She ran over and untied the small baby from her chest.  
>She cradled it in her arms, the poor thing was frozen!<br>Everyone was standing in shock at their new found visitor.  
>Finally Molly ran over to the child and the baby, using magic, warmed her and the baby before their body temperature dropped any lower.<br>Fred set the girl on the couch and Ginny was still cradling the now squirming child.  
>They girl on the couch gain conciseness about an hour later.<br>She sat up and realized that she was no longer in the snow, which can mean only one thing.  
>They made it to else where.<br>She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself noticing that Gabe was no longer there.  
>"Gabe!" She shouted standing up.<br>She then noticed a red-headed girl sitting on the couch rocking Gabe slowly as he jerked around in her arms.  
>"Great! Your awake." She said standing and slowly handing her the child.<br>"There there, Gabe." She whispered and grabbed the child's tiny wrists in her own.  
>She thought of a memory of the ocean, the waves lapping ageist the shore.<br>The small child instantly stopped squirming and got comfortable ageist her chest.  
>"Did I make it? Am I in elsewhere?" She asked meeting the red heads gaze.<br>"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." She said kindly.  
>Her heart plummeted and she stood up walking to the door.<br>She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and she sighed in delight for she was still rather cold.  
>She spun around but instead of the red head there stood a boy, with unruly brown hair and glasses.<br>"Were do you think you are going? It is freezing out there!" He said his voice kind.  
>"We must be going. I am looking for someplace and I must find it." She said looking at her feet.<br>"Not yet. Please, stay for a while. You both are still rather cold." He said guiding her to the couch.  
>It was then that she noticed the large group of people standing in the kitchen door way.<br>They all met her eyes and started to walk into the room.  
>Once they were all gathered she noticed the similarity between the red heads. They all looked alike.<br>'this is odd.' she thought. for two reasons: Birth mothers never kept their children, and there were twins.  
>Sitting in silence as the group stared st her she noticed Gabe was waking up.<br>"Good morning sweetie." She cooed to the child.  
>He smiled at her.<br>"Gay! Gay!" He called giggling at his own name.  
>There was a collection of small laughs from around the room.<br>She handed him his comfort object, A small stuffed Hippo.  
>He played with it quietly on her lap for a moment before someone finally spoke.<br>"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" A red headed boy about her age asked.  
>"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness-" She paused, waiting for them to say 'I accept your apology' But it didn't come "Um- I am Marissa. And this is Gabe."<br>"Gay Gay!" Gabe shouted  
>There were awww's coming from everyone.<br>"I am Ron." He said extending his hand.  
>She looked at it, not knowing what to do.<br>He lowered it, His cheeks reddening.  
>They went around the room and introduced them selves.<br>The twins were Fred and George.  
>The brown haired boy was Harry.<br>The red head girl was Ginny.  
>The Mothers name was Molly and the father was Arthur.<br>And the brown haired girl was Hemione.  
>Her mind was flooded with questions and she didn't know were to start. <p>


End file.
